In recent years, wireless charging technology has attracted more and more attention. In order to enable a wireless energy receiver device to have a high receive power, a wireless energy transmitter device can schedule wireless energy transmission based on some standards. For example, there is a microwave energy transmission-based wireless energy transmission technology in which the transmit phase of a transmitter device is adjusted to schedule wireless energy transmission when the position of the receiver device is changed. In this technology, the transmitter device has a transmit node array consisting of a plurality of emitter nodes, and after the position of the receiver device is changed, the transmitter device adjusts the phases of the emitter nodes properly, and an adjustment process is described as follows: the phase of a first node for transmitting wireless energy is adjusted through a charging feedback from the receiver device, after the phase of the first node is adjusted to a specific value at which the receiver device can achieve high receiving efficiency, the phase of a second node for transmitting wireless energy is adjusted by using the phase of the first node as a reference, and the phases of the rest emitter nodes are adjusted one by one in the same manner until the phases of all the emitter nodes have been adjusted. Naturally, due to the large number of emitter nodes, such adjustment of phases may take a long time (e.g., several seconds).